Focus
by cheerthis95
Summary: When you want to achieve a dream, all you need to do is focus. For some it comes easy, for some it's harder. For some pure anger can just get in the way. This is a story of struggle and the focus to overcome that struggle. You have to be in it to win it.
1. Chapter 1

Focus

Chapter 1 -Back In the City

"Think he's going to trip?" Chase looked at Tyler Gage, shivering. The rain had only started about ten minutes ago but it was heavy enough that Tyler and his cousin, Chase Collins were pretty soaked. They were standing on Chase's older brother's steps to his house. It was four in the morning and the two of them were sure the last thing Blake would expect would be them standing on the porch to his house. They were both supposed to be touring with the dance company in Orlando, something Chase had left to go join Tyler with after the school year had ended.

"Hell yeah, he'll trip." Tyler nodded, wiping the rain off of his face. Then he gave a grin. "The lights are on in there so maybe he's up." He said, his hands in his oversized jeans as he looked down.

"He probably just left the lights on, ya think?" Chase rubbed his hands together trying to warm himself up. Tyler reached over and rang the doorbell.

"Here goes nothin." He shrugged, standing on one foot and then the other. The rain seemed like it was getting colder. There was some shuffling and then they heard the lock turn. The door opened and there stood Blake's newlywed wife, Brink. "Don't you think you should check to see who's out there before you go openin the door at 4 in the morning?" Tyler gave her a grin.

"Well, I would except I could hear you, smart ass." The girl said, ushering them in. She was in her mid twenties and almost as tall as Blake himself. She had long mahogany hair with deep brown colored eyes and she and Blake couldn't have been more different than day and night. But that is what made their relationship so much more exciting. She was a former student of his and the two hadn't waited long until after she had graduated to get married. She had been accepted by Tyler and Chase very well, something that wasn't always an easy task.

"Ha, she called you a smart ass. She knows you so well." Chase joked, hitting Tyler.

"Yeah, yeah. " Tyler looked down and laughed.

"So, what gives? Aren't you supposed to be in Florida?" She asked, her arms folded as she leaned on the kitchen table.

"Yeah." They both answered, both looking different directions.

"So, did my house get swept up by a tornado and dropped in the middle of Orlando?" She asked, a slight grin to her face.

"No." Chase replied while the smart ass replied, "Maybe. Possibly." He gave her a grin and tried to work his charm on her.

"Uh-huh. Spit it out, why you here and not there?" She asked, knowing they were likely cold and hungry but wanting to hear the story.

"Well, uh, " Chase stuttered, not really wanting to confess what had happened.

"We got drunk and then we got kicked out." Tyler laid it out, him not being one to BS anyone around.

"Wow, underage drinking and they kicked you out. Who would think it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't really pretend to be too mad, she knew the boys were generally good boys and were not the trouble making kind of sort.

"Yeah, well…." Tyler shivered, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Not much we can say for ourselves other than we're kinda glad to be back here." Chase interjected, ready to be out of his wet clothes.

"I'll go see if Blake has some clothes for you to change into."Brink started to head upstairs.

"Nah, we got our bags. I think they are still dry. We're straight." Tyler said, not really wanting to have to wake up Blake. Chase swore to him that since the night of the fundraiser and then marrying Brink had opened his eyes and made him a different person, but right now, Tyler didn't want to chance it if he wasn't.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. You guys know this house, go change." Brink shrugged, her own mind preoccupied with something.  
"Look, Brink, we had nowhere else to go. Do you think we can stay here for a bit? I mean, we'll get jobs and earn our keep til we get on our feet." Chase said, his hair dripping water off of it.

"I don't see why it'd be a problem. Blake won't take with you livin on the streets but you gotta get his okay." Brink smiled, shooing him off to go get out of his wet clothes. As if on cue, Blake came down the stairs, taking them two by two.

"Who was at the door?" Blake asked, looking pretty tired. He put his arms around his new wife and breathed in her scent, something that made him love her even more.

"Your brother and cousin." Brink said, waiting for his reaction.

"Funny." He grinned, playing with her hair.

"Seriously. They are in the rooms changing." Brink kissed him back and smiled at him.

"Why are they here and not at Orlando with the dance company?" Blake asked, sitting down at the table.

"I'll let them tell you." Brink shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of it, if there was going to be a confrontation.

"We uh, we got kicked out for drinking at a party. It was a stupid mistake." Chase said, his head down. He looked a little refreshed now being in dry clothes.

"Really? Well, that's interesting. Did you guys forget how old you were?" Blake asked, no sign of amusement on his face.

"Well, Blakey, the truth of the matter was that Me and Nora, we had been havin some problems, and we finally broke it off for good and well, I drug your good old bro downstairs in the hotel we were stayin in to have a few drinks wit me." Tyler said, looking Blake in the eye. "I guess you can take the boy outta the streets but you can't take the streets out of the boy, eh?" He asked, a small grin forming. Chase and Brink both grinned at that remark, knowing Tyler had his point.

"I guess so. And so you need a place to stay?" Blake asked, arms still folded.

"You got it. So how about it? You down wit it?" Tyler asked, not beating around the bush.

"On one condition. " Blake nodded, not really wanting to give the boys a hard time. He had made his mistakes by doing that to Chase and almost lost their brotherly friendship and he wasn't going to do that again.

"What is that, big bro?" Chase asked, doing a spin around the room randomly.

"_You _go back to MSA and pick up where you left off and Tyler starts working with Brink at her dance studio." Blake said, watching Tyler closely for his reaction. He was known to be stubborn.

"I can do that." Chase grinned, almost relieved. He loved the Maryland School of Arts School. It was almost his security blanket, he was popular, well liked, and most of all, he could dance the way he wanted to when he wanted to. Back on the tour, they were really robots and having to do only the dances that the chorographers saw fit to do.

"Good. You boys go get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning. It's too early for all of this right now." Blake said, giving them a nod.

"Thanks Blakey." Tyler grinned, getting up and giving him a 'blow it up' handshake.

"Yeah, yeah. It's Blake." Blake said dryly, though smiling.

"Thanks Bro." Chase said, giving his brother a half hug, then he stared at Brink. "Thanks, Brink. We appreciate you letting us stay. You're cool." Chase gave her a hug.

"You're all right too, Chase." She laughed, patting his back as she hugged him. "You guys can pick out any room you want. It's no problem, we have plenty of room, it'll be good you're staying with us." She nodded, being serious now.

"Sorry they woke you up." Blake held her close, kissing her neck.

"I was already up. They scared me but once I heard them talking, I figured it was cool." She grinned.

"Why were you up?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I just have this student that I work with every day. She didn't come in today. She's got some personal things going on at home and I'm just worried about her. It's not like her to miss a day." Brink sighed, letting her long mahogany hair down and sighing. She rubbed her eyes.

"Is it your star student?" He asked, making sure he knew of who she was talking about.

"Yeah, I just don't have a good feeling about her. I don't know. Maybe I'll try to get some sleep." She said, yawning.

"Come upstairs and I'll give you a backrub. Maybe that will relax you. You'll need sleep if these boys are going to be stayin here." Chase said, holding her close.

"Yeah, so I see." She smiled, leaning into Blake. He made her feel so safe and took the world away from her in a good way. The two climbed the stairs and headed to bed. "Hold on. Let me make sure they got what they needed." She said, wanting to check on them.

"You are so awesome." Blake kissed her forehead before going into their room. He watched her walk down the hall, loving the fact that she was so accepting and so caring about people around her. Brink looked in the rooms, two that were side by side, and saw them both already asleep. They had been so tired they hadn't even bothered to pull off their shoes. She thought about taking them off for them and then thought about it again. She wasn't touching _those_ dirty sneakers on either of them. She made a mental note to force them to be washed tomorrow before she treaded back down the hall to her room. She slipped in the satiny covers with Blake and he put his arms around her tightly. She fell into a troubled sleep and morning came too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Focus Chapter 2

"So how was your day?" Tyler asked his cousin, the two walking through the park. It was dusk the next day and the two were walking slowly, heading towards The Dragon to go check out the scene they had been away from for so long.

"It was good. Interesting, good. Found out some not so good info, talked with my old crew, you know, all those things I was lookin forward to." Chase said, not looking at his cousin. He wasn't in a good mood and Tyler had picked up on this a while ago. He was just trying to work it out of him what exactly it was that was eating at him.

"Wanna go back to Orlando and play robots again?" Tyler asked with a grin, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, um, not so much. Thanks though." Chase smiled and said sarcastically, flipping his cousin off.

"Thanks, I'll just save this for later." Tyler raised an eyebrow and nodded, acting like he was depositing it in his back pocket.

"Ha-ha-ha." Chase rolled his eyes, kicking the dirt as they walked. The air had a light mist to it and Chase's heart could feel a tug that reminded him painfully of the rain dance they had done that night with the 'old' crew. He missed the old days. In fact, that had been part of the reason he had went to join Tyler and Nora on tour. He didn't want to be reminded of how things had changed. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it, it was that he didn't _want _to handle it. Or think about it. Andie had gone her way, she had actually even dropped out of MSA and the whole group was back to normal, despite whether they wanted to be or not.

"Um, hello? Anyone in there?" Tyler pretended to knock on Chase's head, getting a push back from Chase.

"Man, do you ever shut that mouth of yours up?" Chase asked, almost annoyed now.

"Ha, you've known me for what, I dunno, oh, 18 years now, right? I would think you, Mr. Smarty MSA pants would know the answer to that one." Tyler continued to tease his cousin. Chase ignored him and didn't respond this time. "Aight, before we hit that club and try to go up in there and reclaim our titles, what gives?" Tyler asked, stopping at a mini playground on the far side of the park. He leaned against the slide and folded his arms with a sigh.

"Nothin. I'm dope as eva. Let's just go." Chase said, shaking his head.

"I ain't movin an inch until you spill your scrawny ass guts." Tyler said, his chin held up defiantly. "It's cool, yo, we can stay and play in the park rather than go battle if you want. Makes me no difference. I proved myself a long time ago and I still got lots of street credit." Tyler grinned, trying to bait his cousin into talking. It was something he was good at doing, he could talk anybody into anything the way he 

baited them. The air was starting to smell as if was going to dump rain on them at any moment, he was hoping that Chase would hurry up and come on out with it.

"Man, look, I'm good. I'm just tired from that long ass bus ride." Chase said, knowing he was lying but didn't really care at the moment. He just wanted to get inside and hear the music and the beat. That would make him feel better. He wanted to go dance the _real_ way.

"Whateva. Let's go then. I ain't about to get caught up in no rain storm again." Tyler shook his head, taking off to walk again. They walked the rest of the short way to the club in silence, Chase taking a deep breath before they stepped inside.

"OH, look who it is." Sampson, one of the club regulars grinned and gave Tyler a handshake, pulling him into a half hug. Then he did the same to Chase. "Good to have you back, yo, you picked a good night to come back." He nodded, a wide grin on his face. The air was hot and steamy, the usually club atmosphere. The music was pumping so hard you could feel it under your shoes, Chase smiled. This is what he had missed. He was ready to get down with it all.

"Well, folks, look who is back in the house!" DJ Sands called, giving Tyler and Chase a special wave and pointed at them both. Tyler grinned and gave a wave back. "Who you schoolin tonight, Tyler?" He asked, getting a grin from Tyler.

"I'll be back in a bit." Tyler promised, and headed up to the DJ's booth, being pulled by several people in the crowd. He was still the biggest thing in this town when it came to Club Dragon. He had lots of fans and lots of friends. That was the type of person he was, he ate that attention up. Chase, on the other hand, continued to make his way slowly through the crowd, going slow, as though to savor the experience.

"Lookin for someone?" Andie asked, her voice sounding like the same raspiness to it as always.

"Hey there." Chase said, giving a small grin for her benefit.

"What, I don't get a hug?" She asked, holding out her arms.

"Maybe." Chase said, looking around at the scene.

"Maybe huh? What I got to do to get a yes, for sure, I missed you, come here girl kinda hug?" Andie asked, flashing him a smile.

"You can have one if you tell me what I heard today wasn't true. Tell me you didn't drop out of MSA to go back to the 410." Chase said, no longer feeling like he wanted to play her little game of being nice and exchanging pleasantries.

"Yeah, you know, it just wasn't my thing." Andie said, looking around, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Wasn't your thing, huh? I guess it was a lot like me then, huh?" Chase asked, trying to not sound bitter. Truth of the matter was, he wasn't bitter. It just hadn't worked out between the two of them and they 

both knew it and realized it. But the fact remained that he _was _upset about her ditching the school and her free given opportunity that she had been given. And to make matters worse, what he had heard earlier at school wasn't helping him feel all that much like making him be nice to her.

"That's cold and wrong. You know it was mutual between me and you." Andie said, looking shocked at his comment. "We're still good friends." She said, hoping to hear him confirm this.

"Really? You still friends with our old crew? Moose? Smiles? Hair? Any of them that you still talk to?" He asked, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"It's just been crazy. I don't see them much anymore." Andie said, looking down, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She couldn't believe he was being like this when it wasn't even really his business.

"You know what, you took off, you don't know the half of it, so leave that part of it out, would you?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"No, I won't . And the worst part is you're back with the 410. That's fucked up, Andie." Chase said, seeing part of the 410 looking for her.

"Well, they are my family." Andie said.

"Yo, white boy, you need to step away from my girl and leave her the hell alone." Tuck came up behind him, getting in front of him and in front of his face.

"Hey, she was talking to me. Maybe she wouldn't be talking to me if your place still didn't smell so fishy wishy." Chase looked at Tuck and grinned coolly.

"Oh, you want to start that again, huh?" Tuck said, rushing for Chase. Security was all over the two of them.

"You boys know we don't want no trouble up in here." One of the security officers said, pulling Tuck back.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't. Tell this boy to step off and there won't be any goin on." Tuck said, about to walk off.

"So, I go away for a few monthes and you become a tattle tail to the security guards? Wow, things really have changed." Chase said, laughing. He was ready for a fight. Tuck had it coming. Tuck kept walking for a second and then turned around and rushed at Chase.

"That's it, you and your crew are outta here tonight." The security guard grabbed Tuck, pointing to Andie as well.

"What? Our whole crew? You're kidding me." Andie rolled her eyes, throwing up her arms in anger.

"Yo, this is wacked. You can't throw us out. He's the one who started the shit." Tuck yelled as he was being drug out the room. Chase held up his hands and mocked him, laughing as he did it, making Tuck all the madder.

"You really suck, you know that?" Andie asked, turning back to tell him that as she walked out.

"Yeah, thanks, I missed you too." Chase called to her, his smile big. It felt good to get them thrown out. It wasn't his usual thing but it was long needed and he felt justified in doing it. He started to dance to the music, getting into the beats. The crowd started getting loud and Chase decided to go see what was going on, he figured it had something to do with his showoff cousin and he was right. Tyler was battling a girl, and the crowd was going nuts. She did a few backflips consecutively and Tyler stood there, dancing in place, waiting to take back the spotlight. Once he started his dance, the blonde girl knew it was over. The crowd encircled Tyler, as they always did, and congratulated him.

"You put up some good moves, you on a crew?" Chase asked, following her after she walked away.

"No, I'm not. " She answered shortly. This intrigued Chase and he kept on following her.

"Welllll, maybe you should be." Chase grinned at her.

"Um, no thanks. I roll by myself." She said, putting her hood up over her head, seeing it was raining outside.

"Well, you'd get more recognition if you were with a crew." Chase said, shrugging.

"Who says I want recognition? Maybe I let Show Off over there win so he'd get his fix of being famous. For some of us, it's not about fame." The girl said, looking Chase in the eyes.

"So, you know who _he _is?" Chase folded his arms and rubbed his chin.

"Nope, don't know, don't care." She said, confusing Chase.

"So, why you call him Show off?" Chase asked, looking even more confused.

"Because I saw everyone's reaction when he came him. I like to take down the big dogs." She said with a shrug. This made Chase even more intrigued.

"Interesting. So is that your idea of taking down?" Chase asked, scoffing. He hadn't meant to but he couldn't help it. True, she had held her own against the almighty famous Tyler Gage, but she was a bit anger and he almost hated to admit it, but he kind of liked it. It was almost hot. He looked her up and down, noticing she was a bit on the short side, her build was not skinny but yet not on the heavy side. She looked like a typical dancer, he leaned closer to her to try to see her hair but could only see pink tips. She wore pretty dark makeup and looked like she wore her little angry scowl quite a bit.

"Like I said, I'd hate to have to bring him down. That was nothin but having a good time. I don't battle egotistical people all that much." She said, with a bored sigh.

"Egotistical huh?" Tyler stood behind her, his hands on his stomach. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, wanting to see if she had enough guts to dog him to her face.

"Yeah, you heard what I said. Problem?" She asked, standing up to him, trying to look taller. She noticed Chase looking at her out of the corner of her eye and she fought to keep a straight face.

"You're a brave little girl." Chase nodded approvingly.

"Little? OF all the things in the dictionary and you call me little?" She whirled around to him, looking defensive.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I did." He gave her his best grin, hoping it would make her cold seeming heart melt.

"Uh-uh, that grin won't work on me, playboy." She shook her head, starting to walk away.

"Wait, you come up in here and try to battle with the best and yet you don't got a name?" Tyler asked, noticing Chase was pretty enchanted with her and obviously not going to say something else.

"Oh, right. A name. You sure you want to know my name? Because if you know it, then all these people here will know who I am when I school your ass on Friday." She smiled at him sarcastically.

"That sounds like a challenge to me. One you didn't get done tonight, so why would Friday be any different?" Tyler held out his hands, looking at her for a response. The crowd was getting larger now and you could hear some oh's and ahhh's. He grinned, he loved to be the center of attention.

"I was letting you get the feel of this floor back instead of that girly floor the prima donnas' use on that tour." She responded, the crowd getting more involved with the back and forth arguing.

"Ha, ha, so what, you down wit Friday?" He asked, not sure why he wanted to re-battle this girl. He had already schooled her once.

"Oh, it's already in my schedule. No worries." She promised, getting ready to walk outside. "The name's Daytona. See you soon, pretty boy." She called over her shoulder, making him shake his head.

"She's pretty dope, yo." Chase said, still grinning. He liked how feisty she was. He found himself looking forward to Friday too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So to all of you anonymous reviewers that don't like what I wrote, I only have one thing to ask. Can you _NOT _think out of the box? I mean, fanfiction is all about thinking out of the box. I appreciate any reviews, so please, keep spinning the reviews how you want and in the meantime, I'll keep writing how I see fit. If you want to know why I don't favor Andie, I'll let you know in my next update's author's note. Thanks for reading and for all of you that added me to your favorites, I am very appreciative:) ,Cheer**

**Focus Chapter 3**

"Nice of you to join us today." Brink said sharply to one of her students that walked in the studio in the middle of the already started class.

"I'm sorry. It's a long story." The blonde said, her head down. She knew Brink wouldn't put up with BS, and she knew she should have called her to let her know she couldn't make it.

"Channing, can you take over here?" Brink asked, her sweater tied around her waist as she put her hands on her hips. She gave an annoyed sigh and started for her office. "Keep your toes pointed and keep working at it, guys." She called over her shoulder to her class. The class kept on as she had requested. She passed the locker room and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." The girl called back, her voice soft.

"Just come in my office when you are done, please." Brink said, turning to go into her office. She busied herself with paperwork, waiting for her student to come inside. Like clockwork, the girl entered, her head down, as though she knew she was in trouble.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." The girl started, shifting uncomfortably as she stood before her dance instructor.

"Daytona, I'm sure you had something very big come up, but you can't just not show up. Even if you've made my class every day for the last two years, I can't just let it go unexcused, it's not fair to the rest of the class." Brink said, trying to sound like she was somewhat intimidating. The truth of the matter was she had been scared to death something had happened to the girl.

"I know, I'm sorry." Daytona said, her head down. The ball cap and big sweater on her made Brink raise a curious eyebrow and she decided to let it drop.

"Just get out of that sweater and hat and meet me on the floor, I'm going to let it go this time but next time, I expect that you can have the courtesy to pick up the phone and call me, yes?" Brink asked, her eyes intently focused on her student.

"Yes, ma'am." The girl said, her face still down, not wanting to look into her disappointed teacher's eyes. She knew she had let her down, she knew Brink had only her best interest in mind. She was guilty and knew it was her own fault for not calling her.

"Good, now go out there and start practicing. You can stay an hour late today and tomorrow to make up for missing the last two days. You're dismissed." Brink said, her lips pursed together. She didn't want to sound like a hard ass but at the same time, she couldn't let her get away with something she would never tolerate from any other students.

"How is it you still get to dance here?" Isabella, another student that was known to spend a lot of her extra time there asked with a snide tone to her voice.

"How is it that you can still have to do the same thing over and over and still not master it?" Daytona shot back, her anger apparent in her voice.

"Wow, you're a little touchy today." The girl smiled, knowing she had gotten to her.

"Is there a problem here?" Tyler asked, stopping the music and staring at both of the girls. He made eye contact with Daytona and fought to keep from giving a smile. It was the girl that he had battled at the Dragon. She looked different today, she looked like she was reserved, as though she was holding something back. It was the girl from the Dragon but at the same time, it didn't seem anything like the girl from there. He tried to think what it was about her that could be so different.

"No problem at all." Daytona said, ready to let it go. She had already had a rough enough day, she didn't need this girl to keep on with some little spat that wasn't worth giving a second thought too.

"Maybe not a problem for a teacher's pet." Isabella said, flipping her dark hair off of her shoulder. She was thin and petite. Daytona hated prissy little girls like her. She was your typical spoiled brat.

"Excuse me?" Daytona asked, looking like she was ready to jump on her. Tyler stood between the two.

"Cut it out. Both of you." He said, looking at each of them with a glare. The last thing he needed was Brink going home and telling Blake that he couldn't handle one of her classes and to kick him out of her dance studio and make him go find a real nine to five job, he thought.

"You know what I mean, you're the teacher's pet. Just because you think you're some superstar here and all." Isabella glared, her arms folded and her stance defensive.

"That's it. I'll show you superstar." Daytona held up her fist and with that, jumped on the girl. Soon, they were on the floor and scrambling around on the floor, punching each other. Brink came running out and grabbed the first one she could get a good grip on. She pulled at Daytona's shirt and the oversized sweater fell off of her shoulders. The hat had fallen off in the scuffle. Brink gasped at Daytona's black eye and swollen cheek.

"Looks like someone got to her before I got my chance." Isabella smiled with a smirk. Daytona lunged for her again but Brink had already anticipated she would have and held her grip firmly.

"Daytona, in my office. **NOW.****" **She pointed to the office and then she looked at Isabella. Daytona stood there, her chin held high and defiant. "Tyler, take her to my office and don't let her come back here." She ordered. Tyler took Daytona's arm gently and led her away, but it wasn't without a fight. Daytona never once took her glare off of her dance mate. "Isabella, is that how you should be acting?" Brink asked, waiting until Daytona was in the office out of earshot as to avoid another confrontation.

"So, you like to talk battle and fight, huh?" Tyler grinned, trying to make her laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." Daytona said, sitting against the wall, her posture slumped. She self consciously felt her swollen cheek and her cheeks became flushed. It was bad enough she had lost the battle to this 'showoff' but now he had been ordered to make sure she stayed in the office. She studied the tall guy, his hat backwards, his jeans baggy. Not her cup of tea, but he wasn't bad looking either. She glared at him when she caught him catching her staring at him. "What gives, why are you here in _this_ studio?" She asked, her voice sounding almost hateful.

"Why not?" Tyler shrugged, grinning. Oh, his grin was getting on her nerves now, she thought to herself. "I mean, it is a free country, right?" He asked, his arms folded as he looked at her. She looked away, not wanting to smile at this guy. That would just give his egotistical self even more of an ego, she reasoned.

"You've never been here before and now you just show up?" Her piercing blue eyes seemed like they were trying to drill a hole though him.

"Brink is my cousin's wife and I needed a job if you really want to know. Can you stop glaring at me now?? Those big eyes of yours are almost freaky." Tyler said, acting as though he was shuddering.

"Good enough to scare you away from here?" She asked, her to the point words making him smile longer. So she wanted him gone, he thought. Anytime a female wanted him out of the picture only meant it wasn't long until she fell for him. Girls only wanted him gone because they found him so likeable when they didn't want to like him, he mused. He was winning _this_ battle he thought as he grinned at her.

"Nope, not a chance." Tyler shook his head, sitting back and getting more comfortable. "Must suck to be here in the teacher's office, waiting for punishment. I remember those days." Tyler said, clicking his teeth in a teasing way.

"Yeah, I bet you would know all about that." Daytona rolled her eyes and folded her arms, wishing that Brink would hurry up and get in here. If she was going to kick her out, she should just get it over with.

"Nah, my cousin Chase, now he knows about being in trouble but me, nah, I'm actually a play by the rules kind of guy. Which, I guess, is more than I can say for you." Tyler said, shrugging and grinning.

"Funny." She shot back, her eyes narrowed.

"So, what happened to your face?" Tyler asked, turning serious. This girl was obviously a very angry little girl. She wasn't but about 5'1 but she had enough anger to be as tall as Kobe or Shaq. Her aura was dark 

and angry, and you could feel it just as good as you could feel a tornado that was about a foot from touching down on the ground. This anger enchanted Tyler, he wanted to know more about her and why it was that she was how she was.

"Okay, Tyler, thank you. If you can go back out there and keep an eye on the class, I'd appreciate it." Brink came in, her voice light as she dismissed him. Tyler waved to Daytona, who ignored him, and then he made his exit. Brink stared at Daytona for a minute, Daytona looking down the entire time. "So, you want to tell me what the hell happened out there?" She asked quietly, her voice light and controlled like a parent's would be to a trouble making child.

"Nope." Daytona said, her fingers fiddling with the shoelace of her shoes. She concentrated on that rather than look Brink in the eye. Brink had one of those faces that kids hated because all she had to do was raise an eyebrow or give you 'the look' and you knew you were in way too much trouble, more than you could talk your way out of. So, instead of seeing Brink's facial expression that would make Daytona start rambling, she looked down and concentrated on that shoe string.

"Welllll…" Brink drew out her word, wondering how she was going to get this girl to talk. Daytona was the only student she had had consistently for two years and she was a dancer with so much potential and was so versatile, she hated when she wouldn't talk. "If you can't tell me the deal, then you can just tell your dad why you won't be dancing here anymore." She sighed, not wanting to have to threaten the girl but knowing she had to get through to her. She knew that Daytona loved to dance and had that passion that many lacked and that dancing was her world. Surely this would be her wake up call to get her to talk.

"You're going to throw me out of here after all this time because I won't tell you why I was fighting? Come on, are you serious?" Daytona's voice went up an octave as she looked at Brink, her mouth wide open. Ok, she thought, Brink could be hardcore when she wanted to but she had NEVER been hardcore to her. Obviously she had really pissed her dance instructor off this time, she thought as she stared at Brink, looking almost confused.

"Oh, come on, _Daytona_, don't play dumb with me. I want to know what is going on that makes you miss two days of class, then you come up in here all bruised up and starting a fight. What am I supposed to think?" Brink asked, staring down the girl.

"I don't know but I didn't start the fight so you can drop that charge." Daytona said, scowling.

"Really, well you sure didn't put a stop to it either. You could have freaking ignored her, Daytona." Brink said, her temper making her tan face turn a bit red. She was losing her patience as the minutes of silence passed. Daytona could hear every little tick the clock was making and it almost felt like a silent hour glass that was wasting away. She knew it was only minutes before Brink would likely kick her out for what she had just done. "Answer me or I call your father right now." Brink picked up her phone, ready to dial, her eyes piercing Daytona like a lightning bolt.

"Look, I ignore her all the time. I have to listen to her fling her money around, say this and that, and that's fine. But I had enough today. Okay? I'm sorry I suck and I let it get to me." Daytona said, not willing to give into her tears. That would be the last thing she wanted Brink to see. She had already seen the bruises and her bad attitude. She had already seen how irresponsible she had been by not calling her and telling her why it was that she couldn't come into practice. Yeah, tears were going to be the last thing Daytona would want Brink to see.

"Daytona, life isn't always fair but you have got to get past people baiting you. You sunk to her level just now. You let her get the best of you. I know something is going on and I want to know what it is." Brink said, her arms now folded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Daytona said, turning her head away, not able to look Brink in the eyes. Brink wasn't a whole lot older than Daytona, maybe 7 or 8 years of a difference and often Daytona saw her as a mentor/friend rather than the stern instructor she could be. She didn't quite like this side of Brink.

"Talk about it or take a week off from here, you decide." Brink said, done with the give and take conversation. Daytona kept staring at the ground, making her feel almost guilty. She knew something wasn't right, the girl's attitude and demeanor had changed drastically but if Daytona wouldn't tell her, she couldn't try to help her and that frustrated the dance teacher. She wanted to see this girl go far and make something of herself. She had it in her. Nothing is so frustrating as to have to watch a talented person such as Daytona give up on her life so early in age and that was exactly what Daytona seemed as though she was doing.

"Fine, if you want to be like that, I'll take a week suspension." Daytona said, her face now red.

"It's not a suspension, but I think you need time to sort some things out. I am doing this for your best interest." Brink said, standing up.

"My best interest is to let me do what I love best and dance!" Daytona protested.

"Then tell me what is going on so I can help you." Brink pleaded, sighing. They had had this conversation before and it always turned out like this. She wished Daytona would just lose her stubbornness and give in and tell her what the deal was.

"There is nothing going on." Daytona insisted, her voice growing with irritation. "Why don't you believe me?" Daytona asked, feeling like things were spinning well out of control beyond her realm.

"I'm not going to answer that because I know you know what I mean. So, either tell me the deal or take a week off and come back ready to work, it's as simple as that." Brink said, not giving up on her but not wanting to keep dragging this out.

"Fine, I'm outta here." Daytona jumped up, grabbing her bag. She pushed past Brink quickly to hide the tears that were in her eyes. She went to the locker room to gather up her stuff.

"Why is it that girls always like to run away from their issues?" Tyler asked, leaning on the door frame, smiling and thinking he was funny.

"I'm not running, but thank you for your concern." Daytona huffed, throwing her stuff into her pink gym bag in a haste.

"You know, she's only looking out for you, right?" Tyler asked, not sure why he even cared about what this girl's opinion was about Brink.

"Yeah, you think?" Daytona asked sarcasticly, not sure why she was being hateful to Tyler, it wasn't like it was his fault that all of this was going down. She actually didn't even blame Brink, she blamed herself.

"Wow, where does all this anger come from for such a small little girl?"Tyler asked, still amused by her temper and hatred.

"Wow, none of your business." Daytona said, walking out, leaving the door swinging.


	4. Chapter 4

Focus Chapter 4

A/n: For all you Andie fans, let me save you some time and tell you that she won't be staying hooked up with Chase in this story. As odd as you may find this, MY stories actually create new characters and situations to intertwine into the existing story. If people could actually get past the fact that Andie won't be paired up with Chase, they might actually enjoy the plot. If you read, and don't like, that's your choice. I write for me and for me only. But I also write original real life scenarios and like to mix things up. I refuse to write the same story and only change a few details, where's the originality in that?! If that's what is expected, what is the point of fanfiction and creativity? I write from a subjective point and not from an 'I'm so in love with the idea of Andie and Chase, it's so romantic' point of view. Life doesn't always turn out the way you want it or expect it to. That being said, here's why I don't like Andie's character.

She can't stand up for herself. She can't even say anything other than 'things are crazy'.

She didn't stick up for the MSA crew at the club because she was still ashamed of them. (real friends don't act that way)

She's very ungrateful to Sarah. I will tell you, having lost my mother at 17, I had to move in with someone to look after me and I would have NEVER acted like that to them. (That's just a personal pet peeve of mine, not everyone can understand that one and I understand that.)

She didn't really fight for what she wanted. She only protested to Turk one time when he kicked her out of the 410. Any normal person would have tried to explain it more than once or would have fought for what they truly wanted.

So, there you go, those are my reasons. They don't have to be validated by you and you don't have to like them. The whole point of fanfiction is to be different and creative. I welcome any comments you have, good or bad, because a few bad comments won't make me stop writing how I intend to write and I would appreciate feedback. We're all here to grow as writers and I am no different. All I'm asking is that you open your mind to other possibilities than that of Chase/Andie.

Now onto the chapter:

"Brink, you okay?" Blake asked, putting his arms around Brink at dinnertime as she was setting the plates on the table. He kissed her neck, making her smile. She had been lost in thought, replaying the day over and over in her head. She wished she hadn't been so hard on Daytona. She wished Daytona would just give in and tell her what the deal was. Daytona wasn't like her other students, obsessed with winning competitions, trophies and getting her approval. Daytona came in every day to dance for the love of dance and Brink was praying she wasn't being a roadblock into her passion.

"Yeah…" She said, turning around to face him and give him a smile. "Yeah, it's just been a VERY long day today." She sighed, getting back to placing the silverware on the table in the respective places. She knew the boys would be home and hungry at any moment.

"Talk to me, what's bugging you?" Blake asked, gently grabbing her chin and lifting her face to look up at him.

"Just had to tell Daytona not to come back for a week because she got into a fight with one of my other students." Brink said, busying herself with setting the table.

"Did the other student get suspended too?" Blake asked, looking concerned as he asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, after an hour and a half with Isabella's mother who thinks I'm just the worst instructor out there." Brink said, smiling at the scene that had played out with the rich, snotty mother who swore her daughter could do no wrong. It was Isabella's mother who was paying her the most money out of all her students who was accusing her of having no dance talent and Brink found that delightfully funny. If that was the case, she was living a luck filled life, she thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Well, she pays you pretty good to suck then." Blake laughed, as though reading her mind. He followed his upset wife into the kitchen and surprised her by lifting her up on the counter and kissing her passionately. "I got something you can suck and be good at." He teased, as he looked at her with nothing but pure love in his eyes.

"Shhh. They're going to be in here in a minute." She laughed, pushing him away. She hopped down and began to pull her food out of the oven.

"Who would that be? I did get the boys the keys, right?" Blake asked, hearing the doorbell. He was almost positive he had given them the keys their second night that it had been decided that they were going to be living there.

"Yeah, you did." Brink said as she sat some steaming mashed potatoes on the dining room table. She looked at her husband, her hands on her hips, making him look up from the mail he was reading.

"What?" He grinned. "Oh, did you want me to go answer it? I mean, you looked like you had a free moment." He joked, getting a towel tossed at him.

"Go get that door or you won't get dinner, _Mr. Collins_." She teased, going back into the kitchen to get the rest of the dishes. She looked up at the high ceiling, loving the new house her and Blake had just purchased. It wasn't quite a mansion but it could be considered a step below it. It had a dance studio in the basement and more than ten rooms, a swimming pool, a large modern kitchen and she loved every part of the house. She had spent weeks decorating it, Blake allowing her to do with it as she had pleased. She shut the modern stainless steel oven and pulled out the last dish, her garlic chicken casserole that was a favorite of both Tyler and Chase. She felt sorry for the boys. She was only a few years older than Tyler, but she knew 

both the boys had had a hard life. Blake and Chase's parents have never supported them, not even when they were alive. Blake had inherited the school when his parents had perished in a car accident, possibly making him one of the youngest directors of a dance school, or any school for that matter. Tyler was used to fending for himself as well, she knew. She was brought back out of her thoughts by hearing Blake talking.

"So, what brings you boys here?" Blake asked, looking at his watch and then outside. Tyler and Chase were due home any minute. He didn't want them to be late for dinner, if they were going to live in his house, they would abide by his rules.

"Wow, what a way to greet your cousins." Steven 'Demo' Gage looked offended as he stood there with a smart smile on his face. He was tall and lanky, with iced blonde hair that was spiked. He was often mistaken for a guy that had played in the movie You Got Served on the 'bad team', although he couldn't see why that was. He had a smirky smile about him and an air of sureness about himself that often turned people off of him. He was Tyler's full blooded brother and Chase and Blake's cousin. The other guy standing there in the high arched door was his step brother.

"Cousins who claim _me_? Wow, last I heard, I was too much of a hard ass to be cool to you." Blake grinned, folding his arms and leaning on the door as he looked amused.

"Funny. You used to be a bit ….uptight." Wade Gage shook his head, trying to sound nice about it. Truth was, his cousin had changed since getting married. Demo and Wade had been reassured repeatedly by Tyler and Chase a hundred times since the wedding had happened. That's part of the reason there were at his very door this moment.

"Used to be, huh? So I guess I made it to your cool list now?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. The boys were silent.  
"So…we were looking for Tyler and Chase…they here?" Demo asked, looking around. He couldn't help but rub his stomach, the house was warm and the aroma smelled like gourmet food but in a good way. He was hungry for some real food, something that you didn't get in a drive through.

"No, but they will be shortly. You guys okay? In some trouble?" Blake asked, motioning for them to come in. They walked in, hands in their pockets, quiet.

"We're fine. Just stopping by to talk to our family." Wade coughed, feeling like Blake was going to kick them out any moment. He was a step brother to Tyler and Demo but only the lack of blood made that evident, not many people really knew that he wasn't blood related. His dad and their mom were made for each other. They were both uncaring, cold, dope head parents who cared more about themselves than anyone they had brought into the world. He ran a hand through his black hair and waited to see what Blake's reaction was to see if he bought their story.

"Something smells really good." Demo said, his mouth watering. He felt like he was a stray puppy the way he felt at the moment but the food smelled so good to him that he really didn't care. He wanted to have a decent meal and this smell told him this was more than decent.

"Yeah, it's dinner. Will you two be staying for dinner?" Blake asked, trying to figure out what it was that would bring them to town.

"Can we?" Demo beat Wade to politely turning him down. Wade was the older one and knew Blake wasn't as easy going as what the boys had made him sound like, much to his disappointment.

"Wow, all the way from Texas to come see us? What do we owe the honor?" Brink came walking in, looking shocked but happy to see them.

"Hey Brink!" Demo grinned, reaching over to give her a hug. He was happy to see someone was happy to see them. It was what he had needed. Wade fought the urge to whisper to him to chill. He watched Brink pull him into a big hug. Demo was the youngest out of the boys, he was a year behind Chase.

"Who hit you?" Brink pulled back, lifting up his baseball cap that had been shadowing his face.

"No one. It's nothin." Demo licked his lips nervously, his eye almost swollen shut.

"Steven Gage, don't lie to my wife!" Blake said, looking at it with a frown. He looked like he had been beat in the face with a bat.

"It's okay, Blake. Can you go call Tyler and Chase? Demo, why don't you go get washed up for dinner?" Brink wiped her hands on her shirt as she grabbed Wade and pulled him into the kitchen before he could escape with his brother.

"I should go wash up my hands too, huh?" Wade grinned, hoping to be able to get out of her cornering him.

"Nice try. That would be IF I decide to feed you. If you don't tell me what happened to him, I will make you sit and watch everyone else eat." Brink threatened, cocking her eyebrow.

"That's just cold." Wade complained as she pulled out a dessert right in front of his nose. She shrugged.

"Spill it." She ordered in her no nonsense tone she used only on her students.

"Our dad, well my dad, beat his ass and his mom kicked him out so I tried to help and they ended up coming to my place where I was letting him stay and caused a big scene and got me kicked out of my place and so I lost my job and I wasn't going to let him keep doing that to my baby bro so, yeah, here we are." Wade shrugged. "I'm planning on getting a job here and we got a lil bit of money to get a hotel tonight and …" He was interrupted.

"You know that's BS." Brink interjected, handing Wade some ice cube trays to fill up glasses as they talked.

"No, I swear! We were really going to get a hotel. He just wanted to stop by and talk to Chase and Tyler before we went. We're not trying to stay here or eat or anything…" Wade said, his voice an octave higher. He almost sounded panicked that she didn't believe him.

"No, no, no. I'm not saying that. I'm saying that's bullshit that he put his hands on anyone. I don't care if you do have money for a hotel, you aren't staying in one, you're staying here." Brink said, shaking her head. "You remind me of Tyler to the tee. It's downright scary." She shivered and gave him a concerned smile.

"Funny. Really funny." He laughed and shook his head. "There's no way I can expect you and Blake to let us stay here. That wasn't why we stopped here." Wade adjusted his hat that he had on backwards, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I expect you to stay here and I expect you to quit arguing with me." Brink said, pushing him towards the dining room.

"But Blake won't go for it and I am not going to have him yelling at us." Wade objected, not budging as he stood up, getting ready to grab the glasses to help carry them to the dining room.

"You let me worry about Blake. You just worry about making sure your brother gets a good meal and a good night's sleep. We'll talk strategy in the morning, yes?" She asked, her arms folded. He was quiet, looking down. She coughed. "This is where you say, Yes, Brink, I'll do what you say, Brink." Brink laughed. "Boy, don't make me hold you down and spray water in your face to make you say it. Let's hear it or you don't eat." She threatened, holding up a pitcher of water for emphasis.

"Okay, okay. Yes, Brink. I'll do as you say…for the moment." He injected his own few words with it but it seemed satisfactory to her, much to his relief. He rubbed his soul patch on his chin as he walked into the living room, anxious to see just how she was going to handle Blake and this situation. It would be interesting, that would be for sure.


End file.
